The Weight of Evil Armor
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: The Turtles are tired from fighting Shredder. Just before he delivers the final blow, a mysterious young ninja appears and teaches him who much faster and better she fights because she wears soft, roomy clothes.


**The Weight of Evil Armor**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Heroes of the cartoon with the same name, and the Villain the Shredder, belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, and Fred Wolf Films. I only own the OC who, in this story, helps the boys defeat Tin Face.**

 **Author's Notes: In this oneshot, the boys are tired from taking Shredder on. Just when he's about to finish them, a mysterious Kunoichi, (Female Ninja) clad in white appears, and teaches Oroku Saki the bad points of wearing armor, as opposed to her methods of wearing softer, more maneuverable clothing.**

 **Got this story idea from the Leonardo's Ninja Strike Sword I got, based on the 2012 series.**

 **For those of you who read and added my story: 'Virtualegend' to your Favorite Story list, you might recognize the young ninja heroine who saves the guys.**

Thee snow covered the city. The five figures had been battling on the roof for almost two hours.

The four green-skinned teens were exhausted, resting on one knee and their hands clasping their weapons on the roof.

"What... does this guy... eat?" Michaelangelo asked.

"You gotta admit," Donnatelo added, "it does make you wondr how he survives."

Leo and Raph just nodded their heads as they swallowed.

"I will enjoy perhaps the most Turtle Soup that anyone has ever eaten," Oroku Saki said. He raised his arm high, gauntlets and armbands shining as they reflected the moonlight.

"Drop it, Tin Face!" called a female voice from nearby. The Turtles and Shredder looked up. There, on the roof of the building across the block, was a girl of about fifteen, staring down the Shredder like she was destined to take his life. She was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit, white mini skiet and cut off tanktop over that, and white mask from a ninja Halloween costume she'd bought last month. Over her shoulders were straps to what could be assumed was a backpack, but was a sheath for a saber.

She leapt from the corner of the building on which she was standing, flipped through the air, and landed on the roof of the building the battle had been going on.

"Foolish brat!" Shredder spat behind his steel helmet. "Who are you to interfere with such a personal vendetta?!"

She drew her saber. It had a pommel which looked like the head of a falcon, the guard looked like the falcon's wings, and the blade was made to look similar to the Shadow Boss Sword in the 1993-94 cartoon: Double Dragon. But where the Shadow Boss Sword's blade was black, hers of course was white.

"I am the Noble Child who the Moon chose to protect the young and innocent. I am Alysa Aiday."

"The White Moon Ninja?" Saki asked. "Your Falcon Saber will be perfect to finish the Turtles off with." He lunged at her. Alysa ducked, rolled between his legs, and grabbed his cape.

"Don't you know how dangerous it can be to wear this?" she asked as she stood up. As he swung his arm at her, she hid behind his cape, causing him to slice though it. She quickly dealt him an elbow hit to his stomach.

"Whoa! This micro dudette is good,," said Mike.

Of course Don would have said that they only called her, 'Micro', because of her height, 5 foot 7. But as she was fifteen, she was their same age.

Shredder had tried to attack again, but Alysa now had him in an arm bar. She kicked him with her knees.

Once, Twice, Thrice she kicked Shredder. He had begun to huff heavily.

"Boys? If you got enough strength back," Alysa called over her shoulder. The Turtles got up, and lined up in Single File: Leo on her right, Mike on his right, Don on her left, and Raph on his left.

"TURTLE POWER!" The turtles called out as the group began running.

"Falcon Slash!" Alysa called as they jumped up.

They kicked Shredder in the chest, Alysa dealing a quick slash with her Falcon Saber. He staumbled backward from the force of their kick, until he triipped over the edge of the roof, and fell into the sunroof of a van.

Alysa grabbed a ninja star and threw it downward. It hit a switch. Shredder was up to his waist in the van, when he heard the sound of humming. The van was set in a compactor, but hadn't been activated.

"CURSE YOU WHITE NINJA!" He screamed as he held up his left hand. The car shrank more as the jaws of the compactor closed tighter and tighter...

 **# # #**

The five Heroes stared at the figure hunched over on top of the van roof.

"That's the end of the Shredder," Leonardo sighed. His brothers nodded.

"Oh boys," Alysa called. She was smiling and holding up her arm. The boys smiled back and held up their arms.

"COWABUNGA!" They all cheered as they High-Fived each other in Victory!

 **End Notes: Short I know, but ever so sweet.**

 **Who here that are Ninja Turtle fans have been waiting all their lives to see Tin Face meet such a fitting demise? Well, here you go.**

 **Reaad, Review, and please check out my other Incompletee, (Emphasis on Incomplete) Fun-Fictions and give me ideas so I can move them along.**

 **Turtle Power!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
